Mi Idol Favorita
by AaronVS3
Summary: Luego del concierto de Miku, la idol se comporta un poco extraño con Shidou, ¿qué ocurrirá en la mente de Miku?, ¿qué son esos sentimientos que Shidou aún no ha notado? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas :v? (Obviamente temática MikuxShidou, pasen, denle una oportunidad e ignoren el mal summary :'v)
_Nota_ : Hola a todos, quiero decirles que si bien, no es la primera vez que escribo de este anime, lo que yo había hecho fue hacer un par de traducciones, esta vez, la historia la hice yo.

 _Desclaimer_ : Date A Live no me pertenece, yo solamente escribo este fic del ya mencionado anime.

* * *

 **Mi Idol Favorita**

Shidou seguía observando el espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la academia, la presentación de Miku ya había acabado y por ello él no está interesado en seguir mirando, pero Tohka y las demás chicas lo obligaron a quedarse.

Él todavía tiene una mejilla roja debido a las múltiples cachetadas que había recibido por parte de todas las espíritus, claro exceptuando a Miku, ella no sabía eso.

"¡Hola cariño!" La espíritu llegó muy sonriente donde Shidou, Tohka, las gemelas Yamai, Yushino y Yushinon. Todas las espíritus, excepto Yushino, fruncieron el ceño ya que Miku se refirió a Shidou como _cariño_ y ellas aún no saben que es exactamente.

"Hola Miku" Dijo Shidou tranquilamente pero aún alerta por si alguna de las otras chicas decide golpearlo por permitirle a Miku llamarlo _cariño_.

"¡¿Qué tal estuvo mi presentación?!" Miku preguntó muy ansiosa.

"Estuviste muy bien, ¡te dije que no era necesario ser espíritu para lograrlo!" Shidou con sus palabras elogió a una muy sonriente Miku.

"¡Gracias cariño!" Miku casi corrió hacia Shidou y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Shidou no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar ni un poco del afecto de Miku ya que detrás suyo sintió más de una mirada que seguramente no son muy felices.

"Este… Miku" Shido soltó una risa nerviosa pero aun así Miku no lo soltó, seguía abrazado a él.

Shidou aún sintiendo las miradas tras él, se animó a corresponder el abrazo de Miku, eso justamente era lo que Miku quería, ella no quería separarse de Shido hasta que él le correspondiera el abrazo.

"Bueno te veo luego cariño, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas pero te veo luego ¿si?" Dijo Miku sonriendo y besó la mejilla de Shidou.

Luego de que Miku se fuera, Shidou fue rodeado por todas las demás espiritus, quienes ansiosas y celosas esperaban respuestas de su parte.

* * *

Shidou como siempre, está preparando el almuerzo, todas las espiritus, excepto Miku, están en el living esperando ansiosas poder almorzar, pero aun así, ninguna le ofrece su ayuda a Shidou.

"Onii-chan ¿ya está lista la comida?" Kotori recién acaba de llegar, pero debido a que tiene puestos sus lasos blancos, ella actúa de forma amistosa y muy alegre.

"Aún no Kotori, voy a durar más de lo normal, ir a ver el concierto de Miku nos quitó mucho tiempo y además ella dijo que vendría a almorzar con nosotros… ¿no sabes dónde está?" Preguntó Shidou a su hermana mientras aún sigue concentrado en preparar la comida.

Kotori cambio sus lasos por los negros, lo que significa que se está en modo comandante.

"Ella seguramente llegará en unos diez minutos, no te desesperes, vi que ella ahora es muy cariñosa y amable contigo, no pensé que la extrañaras tanto" Dijo Kotori riendo.

Shidou solamente decidió no prestarle mucha atención al comentario de su hermana.

"Bueno iré con las demás, solo espero que la espera valga la pena" Dijo Kotori mostrando un guiño a su hermano, Shidou sonriendo asintió.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Shidou todavía seguía preparando el almuerzo mientras que de vez en cuando, algunas de las espiritus llegaba a preguntarle que cuanto faltaba para que la comida estuviera lista.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Miku entrando en la casa de los hermanos Itsuka, Kotori se impresionó un poco de no haber cerrado con llave pero le resto importancia rápidamente, lo único que le interesaba era que el almuerzo estuviera listo.

"¡Miku!" Dijo Tohka tan juguetona como siempre, Miku rió un poco por la actitud infantil de Tohka, pero admite que eso le da a Tohka un toque tierno.

"¿Chicas donde está Shidou?" Preguntó la chica sin disimular que quiero verlo lo antes posible, todas las chicas la miran unos cuantos segundos antes de señalar la cocina, Miku asiente y va donde Shidou.

"¡Cariño!" Miku llamó la atención del chico, quien al verla sonrió levemente.

"Miku ya era hora que llegaras, espera un poco, en algunos minutos terminaré de preparar todo" Dijo Shidou con una leve sonrisa.

"Cariño ¿y si mejor te ayudo un poco?" Preguntó Miku con una sonrisa casi demasiado alegre, Shidou no entendía el porqué.

"No tengo problema con eso pero… ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?" Preguntó Shidou un tanto desconfiado, nunca, ninguna de las chicas le había dado una mano cuando él cocina.

"Bueno porque te vez estresado y quiero pedirte algo a cambio" Dijo Miku aún sonriente.

"Ya veo, con que de eso se trataba,¿ y bien?, ¿qué deseas que haga?" Preguntó Shidou.

"Te lo diré cuando terminemos el almuerzo, ¿te parece bien?, cariño" Preguntó Miku nuevamente.

"Esta bien, pero no me digas cariño, las chicas casi me matan la última vez que te escucharon llamarme así" Dijo Shidou un tanto preocupado de que las otras chicas hayan escuchado.

"Mmm… te dejaré de decir cariño con una sola condición" Dijo Miku después de meditarlo un poco.

"¿Y cuál es esa condición?" Respondió Shidou.

"Que hoy me permitas pasar la noche aquí contigo" Dijo Miku levemente ruborizada, y si ella está así, ni hablar de Shidou.

"¿Miku por qué querrías eso?, además espero no malinterpretar algo" Respondió un tanto agitado el peli-azul.

"¿Te das cuenta de que el que lo malinterpreto fuiste tú?, no tienes remedio cariño, eres un pervertido" Dijo Miku bromeando un poco.

"Pero Miku… ¿quedarte aquí conmigo?" Volvió a preguntar inquieto.

"Si, pero yo no solo quiero dormir cerca de ti, quiero dormir junto a ti" Dijo la idol nuevamente con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Bueno… solo será dormir juntas ¿no?, supongo que esta bien, pero recuerda ya no decirme cariño" Dijo Shidou un poco serio.

"¡Kya! ¡Dormiré junto a Shidou!" Dijo Miku mostrando su emoción sin preocupación alguna.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, todas las demás chicas, excepto Kotori y Miku, se fueron, Shidou tuvo que excusarse a como pudo con Kotori para que permitiera que Miku se quedara, y aunque un poco molesta, Kotori cedió.

Ahora en la habitación de nuestro querido amigo peli-azul, dos personas descansan sobre la cama, la chica mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro mientras disfruta del momento, mientras tanto, el chico lucha por poder pensar en otra cosa e intenta ralentizar un poco sus latidos.

"Shidou relájate un poco" Dijo Miku apangándose aún más al chico.

"¡¿Cómo es que podría hacer eso?!" Dijo Shidou.

"Disfrutando mi abrazo, igual como yo disfruto abrazarte" Dijo Miku abriendo los ojos para observar a Shidou.

"Pero Miku… ¿tú no te sientes extraña?" Preguntó Shidou volteando a ver a Miku.

"¿Extraña?, ¿a qué te refieres?" Preguntó la chica algo confundida.

"Si ya sabes… estás en la misma cama con un chico… al que hasta hace unos días odiabas" Dijo Shidou relativamente serio.

"Bueno tengo que disculparme por eso, pero creí que ese tema no se hablaría" Dijo Miku mientras la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecía.

"Es cierto… perdón por sacar el tema, pero ¿enserio te sientes bien junto a mí?" Preguntó Shidou nuevamente.

"Claro Shidou, si no me gustara estar así ¿por qué te pediría dormir contigo?" Dijo Miku bromeando un poco y recuperando su sonrisa.

"Supongo que no puedo decir nada en contra de eso…" Dijo Shidou rindiéndose.

"Oye Shidou… ¿te divertiste mirando mi concierto?" Preguntó la chica de forma un tanto apagada, Shidou no supo por qué.

"Sí, estuviste genial… además, recuerdo muy bien que la primera canción que cantaste fue la canción que estabas practicando cuando te conocí" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, Miku por su parte se ruborizó ligeramente.

"Recuerdo ese momento… me alegro mucho que eso haya pasado" Dijo Miku sinceramente.

"Espero que sea porque te conocí o porque fui el primero en escuchar tu canción y no porque casi lanzarme de donde estaba" Dijo Shidou bromeando.

"Oh vamos Shidou, claro que fue porque te conocí" Dijo Miku con una sonrisa manteniendo su rubor.

Luego de esa última frase de Miku un silencio ganó terreno en la habitación de peli-azul, ambos ya no sabían que decir, pero Miku cada vez está más sonrojada, y claro, Shidou poniendo más nervioso por no saber qué hacer ahora.

Miku se acercó al rostro de Shidou y lo besó en la mejilla, el chico por su parte casi grita de la impresión, Miku en muy poco tiempo le ha dado muchas sorpresas.

"¡¿Miku?!" Preguntó Shidou.

"¿Qué pasa Shidou?" Respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Shidou.

"Porque quería, hasta el momento solo te había besado una vez… aunque todavía solo te he besado una vez" Dijo la chica riendo un poco.

"¿Por qué piensas en eso?... en la mañana se supone que me besaste para sellarte ¿no?" Preguntó algo confundido el peli-azul.

"Si… aunque también porque te quiero" Dijo Miku esto último en un susurro muy bajo, casi lo suficientemente bajo como para que Shidou lo escuchara… casi.

"Espera… ¿qué?" Pregunto Shidou.

"¿hm?, ¿qué pasa Shidou?" Pregunto Miku.

"¿Cómo es eso de que me quieres?, pensé que simplemente nos llevaríamos igual de bien a como me llevo de bien con Tohka y las demás" Dijo Shidou, pero luego de ese comentario Miku frunció el ceño.

"Shidou tú sigues siendo estúpido" Dijo Miku sentándose.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Shidou claramente aturdido.

"La verdad es que aún no me siento muy cómoda con los hombres, eres al único que le hablo y no solo eso sino que quiero, ¡es obvio que yo y las demás no solo te besamos por sellar nuestros poderes!" Dijo Miku algo enfadada.

"Pero Miku…" Shidou aún seguía sin saber que decir.

"y Bu-bueno a decir verdad… te quiero tanto que por eso te pedí dormir contigo hoy… sé que seguramente no lo podré hacer luego" Dijo Miku ahora con un aura triste.

"Perdón por eso Miku" Dijo Shidou también algo resentido.

"Te diré una cosa más Shidou, eres un chico y me gu-gustas, creo que sería tonto de tu parte pensar que yo solo quiero ser amiga tuya" Dijo Miku nuevamente ruborizada y volviéndose a acostar al lado de Shidou.

"Miku" Shidou definitivamente no sabe que decir o hacer, pero lo siguiente que ve es como Miku se acerca a su rostro hasta suavemente unir sus labios con los de él.

Es un beso suave, y no es necesario profundizarlo ya que para Miku es suficiente, incluso Shidou comenzó a relajarse.

Shidou se sintió al igual que en la mañana cuando Miku lo abrazó, pero esta vez nadie está ahí para interrumpirlo, así que no tuvieron necesidad de detenerse hasta que sintieran que era necesario.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a verle el rostro al otro, ambos miran en direcciones opuestas pero ninguno tiene intención de irse de ahí o arrepentirse de lo ocurrido.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, ambos siguen sin decirse nada pero al menos ya no se sienten tan incómodos o nerviosos, incluso Miku volvió a abrazar a Shidou y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa.

Luego de un poco más de tiempo, ambos siente algo de sueño, Miku más que Shidou, así que ella está casi por dormirse, pero no sin antes;

"Buenas noches Shidou, espero poder besarte otra vez... te quiero" Dijo Miku y besó a Shidou en la mejilla, el chico se sonrojo pero aceptó las palabras de Miku agradablemente.

"Buenas noches a ti también Miku, sin duda eres la mejor Idol, o al menos para mí" Dijo el chico y poco después ambos se quedaron dormir.

Fin

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, este fic lo empecé hace como un mes y hasta ahora lo termine, vaya que soy lento ¿verdad?, bueno, estoy pensando en un par de fics futuros de Date a Live pero no sé de quienes hacerlos, además, que seguramente pasará mucho tiempo hasta que los haga, pero puedo decir algo, estoy casi seguro de que haré un fic donde la chica escogida será Natsumi :3


End file.
